vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azi Dahaka (High School DxD)
Summary Aži Dahāka was an Evil Dragon and a member of Qlippoth before betraying the organization and terrorizing the other factions along with Apophis and Trihexa. He was revived by Rizevim with the help of the Holy Grail. Similarly to Apophis and Rizevim, he held a strong interest in the other universe ExE. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Aži Dahāka, "Diabolism Thousand Dragon", "Forbidden Dragon of Demonic Origin" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Dragon, Evil Dragon, Former Member of Qlippoth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Danmaku, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Rage Power, Large Size, Breath Attack, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Storm Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Curse Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid, regenerated his heads), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Evil Dragons can resurrect as long as a small fraction of their souls remain), Duplication (Can create more than a hundred clones of himself who can all use his techniques), Power Nullification (Sealed the magical abilities of some magicians), Resurrection (Can revive himself as long as even a tiny piece of his soul remains, although this is not combat applicable), Soul Manipulation (Destroyed the souls of Valhalla, which are literal souls controlled by Odin), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Illusion Creation (Can create an illusionary world based on his target's deepest and innermost desires which siphons their willpower), Time Stop (His magic is noted to be a reproduction of the Demon God Balor's Evil Eyes, and he could apparently stop Vali's attacks. He is mentioned to be capable of freely using time magic), Resistance to Magic (Dragon scales have resistance towards magical attacks), and Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Heavenly Dragon-class existences could move in his time frozen world) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Fought on par with and damaged Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali. His magic circles covered all of the sky above several mountains and dwarfed a mountain range. Stated to be capable of destroying Europe) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Apophis) Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (While depleted of magical energy, his fangs penetrated Vali's armor and severely injured him) Durability: Small Country level+ (Tanked attacks from Vali) Stamina: Extremely High (Apparently has a limitless supply of magical energy. Used a thousand magic at the same time, and seemingly rampaged with Trihexa and Apophis for over five days without showing any signs of exhaustion. Kept on fighting Vali even though he couldn't regenerate his heads and had massive holes in his wings) Range: At least several kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Azi Dahaka is noted to be a genius in magic and the most skilled in that area of all the Dragons, with his skill and expertise sufficient enough to approach the level of the mythological gods. He also posesses thousands of magic from different mythologies including knowledge of forbidden techniques. Weaknesses: Dragon slaying abilities and weaponry. He can be playful at times, and cannot regenerate if he runs out of magical energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Aži Dahāka is extremely talented in magic, renowned to know and possess extensive knowledge of over a thousand magic spells. He is also capable of fifth-order magic, enough to approach the level of the mythology gods. He is able to create a countless number of magic circles that can dwarf a mountain range, releasing magical attacks of varying attributes like ice, water, flames, wind, lightning, darkness, storms and light based attacks that incessantly chase the targets like they have a mind and will of their own. He also has access to forbidden techniques, creating bizarre things like purple flames in the shape of a skull, jet black lightning, a cursed Virgin Mary shedding tears of blood, cyclones with visible curses revolving around them, a one-eyed giant that seems like it'd steal the target's life at any point simply by making eye contact with it, and other forbidden class attributes. He can freely use space and time magic, as he has successfully replicated the original magic of the Demon God Balor's Evil Eyes. **'Illusion Creation:' Aži Dahāka can create a false world based on his target's deepest desires. The technique is capable of fascinating them, siphoning and crumbling their willpower. It has successfully ensnared and enslaved thousands of brave and strong warriors. **'Duplication:' Aži Dahāka is capable of creating more than a hundred clones of himself, and they all have access to his techniques, creating a significant amount of magic circles and releasing various attacks from them at will. The same aura and magic could be felt from them, suggesting they are all real as a result of Aži Dahāka's skill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 6